Light energy irradiators or reflectors have been used for providing intense energy radiation in a wide range of applications. For instance, ultraviolet (UV) irradiators have been used in the curing of polymers such as photopolymer paints, the curing of inks and a variety of finishing coatings, the photo activation of adhesives, varied uses in the graphic arts and other areas in research and manufacturing. Curing is produced by a polymerization reaction initiated by ultraviolet light, changing a component of the coating from a liquid to a solid state almost instantaneously. A UV lamp or other light source can be used in such a manner to be supported adjacent a reflecting surface which is configured to provide a focused reflection of the light. When used for curing, a reflector system may have an elliptical profile reflector surface to provide a focused optical configuration wherein the light energy is concentrated into a narrow band of energy on the curing surface. Typically, because of the speed of curing, elliptical reflectors are used in systems wherein the object having a curable coating, for instance, is carried past the concentrated light band on a conveyor or other advancing conveying means.
One of the problems with irradiating apparatus of the character described above, which use intense energy radiation emanating from a UV lamp, for instance, or other light source, is that the source of energy radiation can develop considerable heat. This heat either must be dissipated or the apparatus must be cooled by some means causing air flow through or about the apparatus. For instance, a typical irradiator, such as a UV reflector, includes a rather bulky housing through which air or any other cooling medium flows to facilitate cooling the apparatus. The housing adds to the size, complexity and cost of the apparatus and results in the apparatus simply being a bulky and cumbersome structure. The present invention is directed to solving these problems by providing an irradiator or reflector with means for cooling the apparatus in an extremely streamlined and very cost effective structure.